


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Flash Christmas Drabbles)

by Kentucky_Wallflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, And Iris loves it, Barry Allen - Freeform, Barry Allen/Iris West - Freeform, Barry is a cheeseball, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic westallen, Drabbles, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holidays, Iris West - Freeform, Iris loves Barry, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Pregnant, Prompt Fic, The Flash - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, happy holidays, prompt request, prompts, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentucky_Wallflower/pseuds/Kentucky_Wallflower
Summary: A series of cute, fluffy little holiday drabbles and one shots to put you in the Christmas/holiday spirit based upon prompts submitted. (I'll update the characters and tags as needed.) Please enjoy, and be sure to leave some kudos and comments if you do. Have a very Merry Christmas and Happy holidays too!





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi!! So I saw you're taking prompts and I was wondering if you could a little fluffy morning after 309 fic for westallen?? Like them being all cuddly in bed and then making breakfast and just enjoying their home and love? Like super fluffy! Would that be possible??" 
> 
>  
> 
> \--- Holiday prompt requested by: bharatanatyamandballet via Tumblr.

It was early Christmas morning and Barry couldn't even begin to imagine a better way to wake up, couldn't remember a Christmas morning that had started out so beautifully. He wasn't quite sure how long he had been awake, all he knew was that he had spent his time since waking up by watching his girlfriend sleep in his arms. His girlfriend, Iris Anne West—the most beautiful girl in the world, who he still could not believe wanted to be with him.  

They had just spent their first night together in their new apartment. The living space was currently unfurnished, which meant that the couple had slept in a makeshift bed the two had put together the previous night using a blowup air mattress, pillows, and what Barry deemed to be a mountain of blankets. But Iris got cold easily, and so for her sake, he had brought several extra blankets. Even with all of the extra blankets covering them, Iris was still curled up against him for warmth, her nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck with both of his long arms wrapped tightly around her small frame holding her close to him. 

  Barry guessed that it was around nine in the morning when Iris began to wake up. He felt her breath tickle the skin on his neck as she sighed in contentment before, somehow, managing to press herself even closer to him—not that he was complaining of course. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and she returned it by placing a kiss of her own just above his collar bone.  

"Morning, Bear." His girlfriend said sleepily into his neck, and he could feel her smile softly against him. 

"Hey." He laughed softly. "Merry Christmas Iris." 

"Hmm." She hummed. "It is Christmas isn't it?" 

"It is. That's kind of why we're sleeping on an air mattress in an empty new apartment. Remember?" Barry reminded her.  

"Oh yea." Iris smiled. "And I still have to give you your Christmas present. Which, you know, what's a wallet in comparison? But still."  

"Hey, I already love that wallet, Iris." The speedster reassured her. "And I will put your picture in it and show both you and the wallet off with pride."  

She giggled and looked up, moving to press her lips to his in a gentle kiss. "You're a dork Barry Allen. You know that, right?" 

"I'm pretty sure we already established that when we were twelve." He teased with a laugh. “So um, about this amazing wallet. When do I get to actually see it?”  

Iris smiled at him playfully. “I don’t know. Maybe tonight at my dad’s before dinner. It is, technically, still under his tree.”  

“That’s your fault for not bringing it with you last night.”  

“How was I suppose to know you were going to speed me off to our new apartment?” She laughed. “Or that you bought us a new apartment, for that matter. And here all I got you was a stupid wallet.”  

“Ah, a stupid, amazing wallet.” He reminded her helpfully.  

“Dork.” She laughed, pressing another kiss to his lips—a gesture which he happily returned. 

“Again, we established this years ago.” Barry said against her lips.  

“Shut up, dork.” She replied before silencing him with another kiss.  

……………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

              The couple soon found themselves curled up in bed once again, now empty plates set aside on the floor, as they watched the snow fall outside their bedroom window. Barry had had to run to grab them a change of clothes and their toiletries like toothpaste, tooth brushes, hair brushes, and other similar items—since all either of them had to wear was last night’s dinner attire. Once dressed, Barry had slipped away long enough to swipe the necessary cooking utensils from Iris’ old apartment, before disappearing again to grab the ingredients to make the pancakes. It was tradition, after all. Every Christmas morning since Barry had moved in with the West, and longer than that for her, their little family would get up early to open Christmas presents and make breakfast together—and it was always mint chocolate pancakes. Joe and Barry had always deemed the “Christmas pancakes” because of the mint pieces reminding them of candy canes, and Iris deemed them her favorite pancakes simply because they were “deliciously yummy” as she use to say when they were kids.  

           And, as per tradition, Barry ended up burning the first batch and Iris kicked him out of the kitchen saying, “I have to save the innocent fluffy goodness that is our pancakes before you maliciously burn every last one of them.” 

          So, Barry used that time out of the kitchen to run to Jitters and pick up some coffee for the both of them—two large Americanos, double shot of espresso and light on the cream and sugar for his caffeine addict of a girlfriend. The speedster got a simple mocha late, he never could handle his coffee as strong as Iris, let alone drink as much of it as she could. Once he arrived at Jitters he stopped using his speed, choosing to wait in line in order to give his girlfriend time to finish breakfast. By the time he returned to their new home, Iris was just finishing the last of their breakfast, and the two of them settled in to enjoy their morning together.  


	2. Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Westallen Christmas prompt: Iris' Christmas gift to Barry is that she's pregnant! (One year in the future from 3x09) & they jokingly talk about how her gift is better than his last year :)
> 
> \---prompt request by westallenftw via Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. The origonal rompt said this was a year later from 3x09, but as I wrote this it just made more sense to have Barry propose a year later at Christmas instead. I imagine they would get married sometime in the Fall the following year, and then this story would take place two years after 3x09. 
> 
> Anyway, this will be the last one I do gorgeous his years christmas. I got the idea so late and sent out a post requesting prompts so late, that two prompts was all I got, and also all I had time to write. Next year I'll start accepting prompts on black Friday, so that should give me more time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave Kudos and cements to let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, and Happy holidays everybody!

Iris absolutely could not wait to give Barry his Christmas gift this year. For once, she knew his present wouldn’t possibly be able to beat hers, there was no comparison. She had been bouncing with anticipation all week, and had come to the conclusion that she couldn’t wait any longer to tell him. Even though it was only one more day away, she would give him his gift on Christmas eve instead of Christmas morning. It was early morning, or maybe late at night depending on how a person chose to look at it. Iris lay on her back in bed beside Barry, her right hand gently placed over her still flat stomach. She had barely been able to sleep all week with anticipation. In a few more hours her husband would be waking up, and she would waste little time in giving him his present.

  
Rolling over to her side and glancing at her clock she realized it was a little after seven in the morning and decided to get up and make some breakfast for the two of them. It didn’t take long at all for the smell of bacon and coffee to drift into the bedroom and wake up the slumbering speedster. Soon enough, the couple was having breakfast together at the dining table, Iris practically bouncing with excitement in her seat the entire time. 

“Okay, I know it’s Christmas eve and all, but this is over the top excitement even for you Iris.” Barry laughed as he finished eating.

  
“Well maybe I just have a really amazing present for you this year Bear. Did you ever think of that?”

  
“Don’t tell me you’re still trying to out do me in gifts.” He teased her, giving a soft laugh.

  
“It wasn’t actually intentional this year, but now that you mention it, I’m pretty sure I’m going to win this time.” Iris teased back.

  
“You said that last year too.” Her husband reminded her. “The beating me out part. Not the unintentional part, cause you genuinely tried last year.”

  
“You proposed last Christmas. Okay, no amount of fancy watches could ever beat that. But this year, I really am going to one up you.” She told him with a laugh as she got up from the table and led him into the living room.

“Sit.” She instructed playfully, pointing to the couch.

  
“Yes ma’am.” Barry agreed as he took his seat with a laugh. 

Walking over to the tree, Iris picked up a small box wrapped in shiny green paper with little star patters, and a red bow on top. She took a seat beside her husband and passed the gift to him. “Here. Open it.”

  
Laughing at his wife’s excitement. She was once again bouncing in her seat. He slowly unwrapped the box and opened it, only to freeze in place, his green eyes going wide in surprise. Iris sat, I watching him in nervous excitement as he carefully picked up one of the three identical items in the box and studied it. It was one of three pregnancy test, and all three read a positive result. Slowly, his lips curved upward into a small crooked smile. 

“Seriously?” Barry asked her, his voice a soft whisper.

  
“Yea. I took three, just to be sure it wasn’t a false positive.” She confirmed. “And it wasn’t.”

  
“Okay.” He laughed, pulling his wife into his arms and holding her close. “I concede, you gave the better gift this year. Hands down.”

  
Iris laughed, leaning into Barry and moving to sit in his lap. “Told you I would. So, you’re happy then? That we’re having a baby?”

  
“How could I not be happy?” He told her. “Iris, we’re having a baby! I couldn’t be any happier.”

  
He moved place a hand over her abdomen, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth where he knows their baby is growing, before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

  
“Merry Christmas, Bear.” She whispered, smiling against his neck.

  
“Merry Christmas.” He whispered back, kissing her temple, unable to stop smiling. “I love you, Iris.”

  
“I love you too, Barry.”


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of them placing mistletoes everywhere to get as many kisses as possible and the other one exasperatedly questioning “this is the 5th time today where are these mistletoes coming from” before sighing and leaning in.” 
> 
> A Holiday Prompt Requested By: Mariposa29 via Ao3

Barry grinned to himself, reaching up to hang the white berried green branch up on the nail he had placed above the front door of Joe's house. The father figure had rolled his eyes at his foster son when he came rushing into the house carrying a large paper bag filled with mistletoe and wearing a rather childlike grin upon his face. But this was his first Christmas being with Iris, and he was taking full advantage of the fact that they were in a real relationship now. 

 _He remembered being a 13-year-old kid and seeing Iris standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She hadn't gotten her straightener yet, so she still worse her hair in their natural curls—truth be told he sort of missed those curls, now. The West family house was playing host to close friends and families for the annual Christmas Eve party, but all of his focus was on Iris. Iris, in her evergreen colored Christmas dress with the delicate lace trim. She had just begun wearing makeup a few months ago, but already she was a professional. Above her was a single branch of mistletoe, and with the lights from the tree reflecting in her eyes and catching on her small silver stare dangling earrings, all he wanted to do was walk over and take advantage of the mistletoe above. Instead, his nerves got the better of him, and he settled for a smile as he passed by to get a new mug of hot cocoa._  

But now, it was different this Christmas, because finally— _finally—_ he could kiss her under the mistletoe. He had a lot of lost time to make up for, and he was not going to miss the opportunity.  

 

 **…….**  

 

They had been just about to head out the door to get in some last minute Christmas shopping together when Barry stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head to look at him, brows raised in question. The only reply she got was him tilting his head back and lifting his eyes up ward, so she followed his gaze. When she caught sight of the small branch hanging above them she breathed out a soft laugh.  

 _Mistletoe. O_ _f course._  

“It is sort of a tradition you know, Iris.” He informed her with a smirk.  

“Well in that case.” She said, rolling her eyes and laughing before leaning forward and standing on her toes to kiss her boyfriend. Her wonderful, goofy, adorable boyfriend. 

  

 **…….**  

 

Four times.  

Four times now, in four different stores no less, she and Barry had mysteriously ended up standing under a branch of mistletoe that she could have  _sworn_  had not been there before. Five times, including the one at the house, and Iris was getting the sneaking suspicion that all of these mistletoe kisses were not just a random coincidence, but a certain speedster who had a habit of turning into a giant cheese-ball whenever she was involved. She had leaned in to kiss her boyfriend under the traditional greenery, silently promising to keep a closer eye on him after the fourth branch popped up. Not that she really minded all of the kisses, of course, but honestly, how were they going to get any shopping done if he kept stopping her for what he insisted was yet another "traditional kiss under the mistletoe." It was sweet, and cute, but they really did have a lot of Christmas shopping to do.  

And sure enough, as they were approaching the next store, more mistletoe appeared above the entrance. She had been carefully watching that time, her eyes never leaving the door way, and she saw it—a quick little flash of light just as the previously empty entryway gained a new little decoration. She stopped mid stride and turned to face him as they reached the store. 

"Okay, Bear, seriously?" She laughed. 

To his credit, he put on his best and most convincing innocent face. "What?" 

"Baby, you know what." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Barry said in mock innocents.  

"This is the 5th time  _today_." She told him rolling her eyes. "Where are these mistletoes coming from?" 

Barry was looking rather sheepishly now. "No idea."   

He was so guilty, and they both knew it. And he could tell that she knew it, she was aware of that. But damn it, he was so adorable, and she loved him so much. And yes, they had a lot of Christmas shopping to do, but isn't spending time with loved ones what Christmas was all about anyway? A few small delays for mistletoe kisses couldn't hurt right? They would get the shopping done eventually. 

Sighing, she smiled and leaned into his kiss. 


	4. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barry and Iris tell the gang that she is pregnant by use of gifts. Maybe specifically Joe and Wally but not necessary. The whole gang finds out together." 
> 
> A Holiday Prompt Requested By: Wallowa vis Ao3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea for how they told Joe came from a pregnancy reveal video my mom showed me on Facebook. I thought it was a really cute way to tell somebody, so I kind of stole it for this story. I hope you all enjoy it! Leave me some Kudos and Comments and let me know what you think. :D

Joe West was shoved onto the couch by his overly enthusiastic daughter almost as soon as he stepped through the door to Iris and Barry’s loft. She was beaming, glowing even, as she took him by his broad shoulders and ushered him in and through the living space before pushing him down into his seat. She’d always loved Christmas, loved the twinkling lights on the trees, the hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and peppermint sticks, and most of all sharing presents. She loved receiving them, of course, but giving them to people had always been her favorite part. Which is why he wasn’t surprised in the slightest when his smiling baby girl spun on her heels and began digging through the presents under the Christmas tree, humming “Walking in a Winter Wonderland” as she searched for the one she wanted.

“Hey Iris, how about we let your dad catch his breath first, yeah?” Barry laughed as he emerged from the kitchen, offering a glass of Grandma Esther’s Eggnog to Joe as he sat down beside him. “He hasn’t even had the chance to put our gifts down yet.”

“Oh.” Iris said, pouting ever so slightly before brightening back up again. “Right. Sorry. Yeah, here, let me get those for you dad.”

She relieved her dad of the wrapped red and green packages and placed them both beneath the tree before continuing her search. Impossibly, her smile grew even wider as she seemed to find the one she was searching for, pulling it from the pile in triumph.

“You drinking any of Grandma Esther’s Eggnog baby girl?” Joe asked. “I mean I know it’s Christmas, but this is a little too enthusiastic, even for you.”

“If you’re implying that I’m this happy because I’m drunk, I’m not.” Iris answered laughing. “No nog for me this year.”

“Well that sure as hell ain’t like you to pass up Grandma Esther’s—”

“Here!” She announced, shoving the green box with a gold bow into his lap and effectively cutting him off. “Merry Christmas Dad!”

He looked at the wrapped package, then back up at Iris. “This must be one damn good present in here to have to this excited to give it to me.”

She clapped her hands excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet, still smiling that beaming smile of her. When Joe looked down over to Barry for some form of clue, his son had set his own glass down and was grinning wildly, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“You’re just gonna have to open it up and see for your self, Joe.” The speedster told him, and Joe could tell that he was just as excited about this mysterious gift as Iris was.

Iris moved to sit on her husbands lap as Joe began to rip off the wrapping paper and open the box inside. Inside was a soft and fuzzy little coffee colored teddy bear. The detective removed it from the box and held it up, raising a brow in question.

“Squeeze it’s left paw, Joe.” Barry laughed.

Doing as he was told, he squeezed the little brown bears left paw, obviously confused.

When he squeezed the paw, Barry and Iris’ voices came out of the bear on recording. “Merry Christmas Pawpaw! I can’t wait to meet you next August!”

Joe took a moment to look between his kids and the tiny brown teddy bear several times. He replayed the voice recording twice more, then looked between the bear and his kids one last time before finally settling his line of sight on the stuffed toy and speaking. “Why’d the little fuzzy doll just call me Pawpaw?”

“Probably because your going to be a Pawpaw in about nine months.” Iris teased, still smiling. “Dad, you okay?”

“My kids are gonna have a kid.” Joe laughed, tears welling in his eyes. “I’m gonna be a Pawpaw!”

“Awe, dad!” Iris laughed, reaching over and embracing her father. Before long, Barry joined in on the family hug as well, all three laughing and crying tears of joy.

“Merry Christmas, Joe.” Barry whispered.

“Merry Christmas, kids.” The Father whispered back.

For the West-Allen family, it was a very Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
